Alejandro i Tyler
thumb|right|250px|Tyler jest jednym z wielu zawodników, którzy stali się ofiarą manipulacji Alejandro. Alejandro i Tyler to jedna z jednostronnych przyjaźni w Totalnej Porażce w Trasie. Już na początku, Tyler podobnie jak wiele osób, stał się potencjalnym sojusznikiem Alejandro i pionkiem w dalszym rozwoju gry. Alejandro nie okazuje Tyler'owi, żadnego szacunku ze względu na jego słabą kondycję fizyczną, głupotę i brak jakichkolwiek pomocnych umiejętności. Niezależnie od tego Alejandro postanawia zachować Tylera w grze, dopóki nie straci swojej użyteczności. Tyler natomiast nie ma żadnych negatywnych opinii o Alejandro i słucha każdego jego rozkazu. Mimo że odpadł z winy Alejandro, Tyler nie rozwinął nienawiści do niego, a nawet wspierał go w finale. Jest również wybrany przez Alejandro, do pomocy mu w finale, ale jest zbyt ranny, aby pomóc, zmuszając Alejandro, do wybrania jego dziewczyny Lindsay. Totalna Porażka w Trasie Przechadzka po Egipcie cz. 1 thumb|210px|left|Znajomość Alejandro i Tylera rozpoczyna się dość niezręcznie. Kiedy uczestnicy wysiadają z autobusu, Tyler i Bridgette potykają się o Ezekiela którego wcześniej przewróciła podekscytowana Izzy. Alejandro pomaga wszystkim czterem wstać, ale Tyler pomylił ten gest z uczuciem. Cofa się i oświadcza Alejandro, że woli dziewczyny. Gdy uczestnicy przebywają w pierwszej klasie, Tyler widzi zafascynowanie Lindsay do Alejandro który wyraźnie z nią flirtuje. Zazdrosny oto Tyler próbuje odwrócić uwagę Lindsay od Alejandro, wykonując salto ale kończy się to upadkiem. Alejandro patrzy na niego niesympatycznie, nie próbując mu pomóc wstać jak poprzednio. Podczas tworzenia drużyn, Alejandro stara się wyglądać na zadowolonego z posiadania Tylera, Noah i Owena w drużynie ale w pokoju zwierzeń, wypuszcza ciąg hiszpańskich wulgaryzmów, narzekając że jest w drużynie niekompetentnych idiotów. Przechadzka po Egipcie cz. 2 thumb|210px|right|Alejandro uświadamia Tylera, że Chris miał na myśli kozę a nie jego. Na początku, Tyler jest pod wrażeniem motywującej przemowy wygłoszonej przez Alejandro. Przy rzece Nil, Tyler obraził się komentarzem Chrisa, wierząc, że gospodarz nazwał go "włochatym śmierdziuchem", dopóki Alejandro wyjaśnia mu, że Chris'owi chodziło o kozę którą ich drużyna wygrała w poprzednim odcinku. Zakręcony Czas w Japonii Tyler wydaje się być pod wrażeniem pomysłu Alejandro na reklamę Niejadalnych rybich ogonków Szefa Hatcheta. Na koniec, obaj wraz z drużyną przybijają grupową piątkę. Ukochany Broadway thumb|left|210px|Tyler przypadkowo opluwa twarz Alejandro podczas śniadania. Na początku odcinka, Drużyna Chris Jest Naprawdę Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Słodki, cieszy się luksusem w pierwszej klasie, podczas której Alejandro i Tyler zgadzają się, jak świetnie jest w niej przebywać. Kiedy Noah porównuje się do Tylera, gdy drużyna zapomina o nim przez całą noc, wkurzony Tyler gniewnie powiedział "Hej!" i przypadkowo opluł twarz Alejandro, ku jego wielkiemu zirytowaniu. Podczas wyzwania, Tyler musi wyciągnąć gigantyczne jabłko ze stawu, nie używając rąk. Nie wiedząc jak to zrobić, Alejandro radzi Tyler'owi aby ruszył głową a Tyler zrozumiał jego sugestie nieco zbyt dosłownie i zaczął uderzać głową w jabłko. Spoliczkowana Rewolucja Podczas robienia kiełbasy, Alejandro każe Tyler'owi kręcić korbą maszynki do mięsa podczas gdy on będzie wrzucał mięso do maszynki. Ale później, widać że zamienili się miejscami. Wyścig w Amazonii thumb|210px|right|Alejandro przerywa Tyler'owi, gdy ten nie może przypomnieć sobie nazwy orczyka. Kiedy Drużyna Chris Jest Naprawdę Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Słodki, stoi przy linie do zjeżdżania, Tyler próbuje zapytać Chrisa, gdzie jest orczyk do zjeżdżania, ale ma problem z przypomnieniem sobie jak to się nazywa. Po kilku nieudanych próbach przypomnienia sobie nazwy orczyka, Alejandro stwierdza, że go nie potrzebują. Improwizuje, wykorzystując swój pas od spodni jako substytut, zachęcający pozostałych członków, w tym Tylera, do podążania za jego przykładem. Później Alejandro natknął się na opuszczonego Owena, po tym jak został zmuszony do powrotu i poszukiwania go. Obwinia winą Tylera i innych za celowe opuszczenie Owena, aby zyskać jego zaufanie. Spadam w Louvrze i zero pomocy Alejandro i Noah śmiali się ze fryzury i stroju Tylera, które Lindsay mu zaprojektowała na swoją dogrywkę z DJ'em o pozostanie w programie. Nowe dzieci Rocka thumb|210px|left|Alejandro mówi Tyler'owi, aby wyobraził sobie, że ryba to Lindsay. Kiedy Tyler ma problemy z całowaniem ryby podczas ostatniej części wyzwania, Alejandro radzi mu, aby wyobraził sobie, że to Lindsay. Tyler idzie za radą Alejandro i namiętnie całuje rybę, dając swojej drużynie zwycięstwo. Moja upalna Jamajka Alejandro stwierdza w pokoju zwierzeń, że nie potrzebuje inteligencji Tylera. Dodaje także, że nie wie, czy jakakolwiek cecha Tylera jest przydatna. Podczas pierwszego wyzwania, po tym, jak Tyler kończy swoją turę, Alejandro i Noah podnoszą ręce, aby ich oznaczyć, jednak Tyler mija ich, chcąc wykonać kolejną turę. Kiedy Heather kradnie złoty łańcuszek Alejandro potrzebny do wygrania pierwszej części wyzwania, ten spokojnie stwierdza że na to zasłużył. To przynosi mu gniewne spojrzenia Tylera i Noah, a Noah krzyczy "ale my nie". Podczas drugiej części wyzwania, Tyler jest zszokowany, gdy Alejandro powiedział mu, że narysował egipski symbol na Irenie i że DJ wciąż jest przeklęty. Kiedy jest już ostatnia kolej Alejandro i Tylera w drugim wyzwaniu, Tyler pyta, czy powinien zaufać własnym instynktom. Z uwagi na to, że Alejandro chce sabotować szanse DJ'a na wygraną, mówi Tyler'owi, by zasłonił oczy swoją opaską i żeby zaufał jego instynktowi. Tyler posłuchał jego rady i razem z Alejandro ukończył tor z zasłoniętymi oczami, nie wiedząc że Alejandro uszkodził tor. Gdy widzę Londyn to... Alejandro postanawia wyeliminować Noah po tym, jak dowiedział się, że zna jego prawdziwą naturę. Korzysta z pomocy Tylera i nowego członka ich drużyny Duncana, prosząc ich aby głosowali na Noah. Greckie Ruiny thumb|210px|right|Alejandro wyczuwa napięcie między Duncanem i Tylerem. Owen przyznaje w pokoju zwierzeń, że obserwuje Alejandro oraz Tylera i zaobserwował że są w dobrej "komitywie". Przyznał również, że ich sojusz przeciwko Noah w poprzednim odcinku zakończył się sukcesem, dodając, że wie o tym że będzie ich następnym celem. Na początku odcinka, będąc wcześniej świadkiem pocałunku między Duncanem a Gwen, między Tylerem a Duncanem wzrasta wrogość, co nie pozostaje niezauważone przez Alejandro. thumb|210px|left|Alejandro zmusza Tylera do ujawnienia tego, co wie. Przez cały odcinek, Alejandro popadł w pewien sposób w obsesje na punkcie dowiedzenia się, co zaszło między Duncanem i Tylerem. Krótko rozważa możliwość, że Tyler i Gwen są parą, ale szybko odwlekł od siebie tą myśl gdyż wiedział że nie jest to możliwe. Przysięga odkryć źródło napięcia i wykorzystać je na swoją korzyść. Podczas wyzwania pankrationu, Alejandro na początku ma rywalizować w tym wyzwaniu, wspólnie z Owenem, ale Tyler błaga Alejandro, by pozwolił mu zająć jego miejsce. Alejandro zgadza się pod warunkiem, że Tyler będzie mu winien przysługę. Na początku ostatniego wyzwania, Alejandro każe Tyler'owi wywiązać się z umowy, zmuszając go do wyjawienia pocałunku Duncana z Gwen. Z Archiwum 52 thumb|210px|right|Alejandro gratuluje Tyler'owi, zdobycia względów Courtney, ku jego zirytowaniu. Na początku odcinka, Alejandro manipuluje załamaną Courtney po rozstaniu z Duncanem, sugerując jej aby flirtowała z Tylerem, aby wzbudzić zazdrość u Duncana. Jednak Tyler jest tą sytuacją zakłopotany, ponieważ jest lojalny Lindsay. Alejandro chciwie chwali go za odniesienie sukcesu z Courtney, ku zirytowaniu Tylera. W Strefie 51, Alejandro i Duncan przechodzą przez bramę z elektrycznym ogrodzeniem, nie informując Tylera, który zdecydował się na wspinanie po elektrycznym ogrodzeniu, aby uratować Owena który został porwany do Strefy 51. thumb|210px|left|Alejandro próbuje przekonać Tylera, aby zostawił Owena. Po tym, jak Tyler znajduje pokój, w którym Owen jest przetrzymywany w niewoli, próbuje się do niego dostać i uratować przyjaciela. Alejandro, który gardzi Owenem, próbuje odciągnąć go od pokoju, twierdząc, że jeszcze nie znaleźli działającego przedmiotu potrzebnego do wygrania wyzwania. Tyler jednak ignoruje jego prośby i bezskutecznie kontynuuje walenie w drzwi. Jednak wibracje od uderzeń Tylera powodują że działający przedmiot spada z dachu pokoju i upada na głowę Tylera i wpada w ręce Alejandro, ale upuszcza go, gdy zaczyna szumieć i świecić. Wtedy wychodzą z przedmiotu, dwoje kosmitów, które przyczepiają się do twarzy chłopaków i wielokrotnie ich rażą prądem. Duncan się zjawia i uwalnia ich oboje po zawarciu umowy z Alejandro, aby na niego nie głosował przed kolejną eliminacją. Wszyscy pojmują pozostałego kosmitę i ruszają aby oddać go Chris'owi. Ale po drodze, Tyler wpada na minę pułapkę przez co, niszczy kosmitę. To nieszczęście kosztuje zwycięstwo drużyny, a cierpliwość Alejandro do Tylera się skończyła i razem z Duncanem na niego głosuje przez co Tyler został wyeliminowany. Podsumowanie: Hawajski Styl thumb|210px|right|Tyler postanawia wspierać Alejandro w finale. Kiedy jest omawiany temat Alejandro, Tyler podnosi rękę gdy Bridgette prosi o podniesienie ręki, wszystkich zawodników którzy zostali wyeliminowani z winy Alejandro, wskazując, że mógł uświadomić sobie prawdziwą naturę Alejandro. Mimo to, Alejandro postanawia wspierać Alejandro w finale, ale prawdopodobnie dlatego że Lindsay go o to poprosiła. Aloha, Finał! Tyler pozostaje nadal jednym z kibiców Alejandro i trzyma flagę z jego podobizną. Kiedy finaliści zostają poproszeni o wybór dwóch pomocników, Alejandro szybko wybiera Tylera i Courtney. Jednak Tyler nie może wziąć udziału w wyzwaniu (z powodu wcześniejszego uderzenia przez piłeczkę golfową), więc Alejandro wybiera Lindsay zamiast niego. Podczas ostatecznego wyzwania, gdy Tyler odzyskał przytomność, odwraca się od Alejandro, wiwatując Heather. Ciekawostki *Sojusz ten jest podobny do sojuszu Heather i Lindsay: **Oba sojusze angażują niezbyt inteligentnego zawodnika którym łatwo manipulować, którzy nieumyślnie pomagają antagonistom w ich działaniach. **W obu sojuszach ofiara pozostaje nieświadoma prawdziwej natury antagonisty przez większość czasu. **Za każdym razem, antagonista ostatecznie zdradza ofiarę, eliminując ją, gdy nie jest już przydatna. ***Jednak w przeciwieństwie do Lindsay, Tyler nie zaczyna nienawidzić Alejandro po swojej eliminacji. **Przypadkowo antagoniści i ofiary obu sojuszy znajdują się w związku. Zobacz także En:Alejandro and Tyler Kategoria:Relacje Kategoria:Przyjaźnie Kategoria:Sojusze Kategoria:Konflikty